User talk:O Herman
Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:40, 8 April 2009 From Yukihime Hey O, Someone deleted my Utau! and i was just going to finish them! I was just wondering if you know anything about this; if you do plz message me! :Will look into it. O Herman 03:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) From Hankyou Oherman-sama, I'm planing to venture Utauloids, I couldnt find an english version of utau. I was wondering if you know one since you tried handling teto and on how to use it tutorial or something btw im still ups for the part on making me an Utauloid I'm onto making my character now. yes, im coloring now your pics @A@. Wahhhh I'm pressured... : There is no english version of utau, but it's easy to grasp once you get a hold of a tutorial. O Herman 14:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uploaded Image I recently uploaded an image I drew for my UTAU. However, I believe I uploaded it on the wrong place. Is it possible to move the image here: http://utau.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:VOCALOID_Kotone_Icon.png to the Character Icons gallery? Sneko 18:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) From SkyIsland I was browsing the WIP UTAUloids section and it seems really messy, and something that I couldn't fix is there to, its deleting this empty title. :Ack. I have my hands full right now, but I'll put that in higher priority. Thanks for the heads up. O Herman 06:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) K, I sort of cleaned the page up a bit but there still needs a little more cleaning... Question How do you add an Utau to the Utau list? The images! They... disappeared! D: I just added my Utau and my Utau project youtube, and once I saved, every single image seems to have disappeared. I swear I have no idea how this happened. It won't even let me edit in rich text format to add them back in. I am sosososoSO freaking sorry if I screwed it up ;-; I don't know what to do to fix this.... *hides in corner* On a good note, if anything happened to the images themselves and not just the page, I believe I have most of the icon-sized ones saved to my computer... I was making an icon for LJ and I wanted to include as many Utaus as possible... Dx Teiryuuma Dear O I was working on my UTAU's page and then for some odd reason everything just cut on me and went white for a moment and then all my information was gone again. I am also new to wiki and don't know how most of it works, could you please give me some tips? Teiryuuma Dendoune 16:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Who are you working on? Maybe I can generate it for you. If you keep running into problems, let me generate the page instead. PM me the raw details and url for pics, and I'll create the page. O Herman 16:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 121.117.240.89 Sorry, I'm damesukekun. I've fotgotten to log-in. Type Classification I've noticed that Utauloids that have no specific type are tagged both "NONE" and "UTAU." I think NONE is better, for UTAU means a platform for English users.--Damesukekun 02:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm you're right. I should do that same classification too for the others. O Herman 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you. I'll make the correction, too.--Damesukekun 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) This is a very noobish question... Mr. O, I have two UTAUs who I'd like to put on the wiki, one is almost complete, one already has a few videos on youtube... They are both one language UTAUs. For future reference, how do you add thumbnails correctly, and how to you create the actual chart for the specific character? Thank you! ^^ FullmetalSweetheart :Well, I keep forgetting to put up the current character profile XD but I should put up a real template for it somewhere. :I assume you edit from existing files for the profiles, right? I've uploaded a javascript-based template for that, after squashing some nasty bugs: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm :If you're editing from an existing profile, make sure you edit the filename, and not the code. You do this by going to code view, not in WYSIWYG view. :Hope that helps. O Herman 15:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Siena Kotone is currently a Multilingual UTAU, I've been trying to change it for some time but I can't seen to change where she is located, from a One language UTAU to a Multilingual. -Cristy :Is she? Leave the reclassification to me. O Herman 02:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I hate to bother you again..... Like the subject said ^^;;; Anyway, Dear Mr. O, I'm having trouble trying to add an UTAU to the wiki.I'm not editing from an existing file. I've looked up tutorials, but I can't find one! D: If you could give me some pointers, that would be great!! Thank you- FullmetalSweetheart :Simply start one by going to the front page. Below, you'll see a form for starting new articles. Enter the name, and it will go to the edit menu. :Alternatively, you can enter the name from the url. eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ :It will carry a link to start the article, and it will bring you to the edit menu. O Herman 19:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC)-- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Utauloid Naming My concern is that some voice distributors who don't have the full command in Japanese use the words incorrectly. The existing problem is that Ahou Amaine has a very degrading name. We use ahou (阿呆), whose common translation is "fool," in the ways "You idiot," "You bastard" and "Son of bitch," too. This name sounds too weird as well as sick to Japanese. I think it the best that we, as UTAU Wiki, recommend to the creator that he change his product's name. This kind of word misuse may have the chance to repeat. If I find ones, I will let you know. Thank you beforehand.--Damesukekun 23:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Talk to KonaruVoice about this. He's the one who created her, and from the previous discussion in the talk page, I think he'll be open to this one. :And this situation is the reason why I'm trying to build http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:UTAUloid_Naming_And_Profiling so that situations like this wouldn't happen, but I need help for it. O Herman 23:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. One of the solution is more Japanese contributors, so I'm calling for help in YouTube but I've found few allies so far...--Damesukekun 23:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I can see why you would be concerned about this name, but i don't believe its necessary to change it. Technically, languages like Korean and Japanese do not have "cuss-words" such as how English does. While the word is insulting towards the subject it is being used against, it is only frowned upon if used against another person. (Even though it can transliterate into swears in English, there's no such thing as a real Japanese swear. Guest ::I understand your point and where you're coming from with that, but since UTAUloids also appeals towards Japanese users too, I am trying to avoid a possible cultural conflict, or anything that may cause misunderstandings or misinterpretations. We'll see how it goes. Damesukekun and KonaruVoice are most likely discussing this privately by now. While I agree such namings can be pulled off tastefully in the hands of an informed person, not all people have the skills to do this seamlessly. O Herman 07:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Just wanted to say that Shin Kurone's page has been created. Just though you could update the front page with it next time. (: -Tokome :Is he officially released? Also, do you have other pics of him with white background? In any case, I'll post the release notice after verification. O Herman 09:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Just helping out I found more Utauloids from Japan... I just wanted to help out a bit... Inuhebi, the dog snake utauloid: http://www.meisjesbeeld.net/m_data/inuhebi_.png video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dza9ApuO1s Kagamiusagi, the rabbit utau: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_e2bRMOVYs Satemaro, the ...cat(?)...utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlfdylxPHX4 Nekoppoino, the...cat girl utauloid?(I'm not sure) video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM2l87HMXU0 Inuka ichi, the dog boy (?) utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1zB72vggfk pam, the human utauloid video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suSPDHCnV14&feature=related I hope this helps... :whoa. Will add them, but this will warrant a definite division of the single-language utauloids into something like Japanese Animal-based UTAUloids. And then we have enough UTAUloids to subdivide into kemonomimi utauloids. Man, this will be quite a task. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Name Interpretation When several interpretations can be applied to Kanjis, I adopt the most lyrical meaning. Thank you for the understanding.--Damesukekun 05:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. I think it sits well with the wiki. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I can't understand this... I was looking at Talk:UTAUloids and I've read something about an UTAUloid called Isakund...I have a question related to this, because I thought Katarina Sokkyoune is the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, but the creator of Tomero Chii told me he is the 1st one... I was reading and I saw he's a plagiarism or something like that, so, now I don't know if I can consider Katarina as the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, considering this. --Canfex 17:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC)